A candle in the winter
by SkyBreed
Summary: A one shot made for MonCon on the RWBY subreddit. This is my first time to ever submit and I hope you enjoy it enough for me to EARN your vote! Hope you enjoy! Rated T because why not?


Chapter 1

_**A/N: As an entry for MONCON this is entirely new to me, and I may make a series out of this thus: Chapter 1. Just a placeholder for now.**_

It was cold out, but I really didn't mind. I had Cinder there to warm me up in one her famous hugs. You know, maybe crime really wasn't my thing. I'm glad Cinder and I stopped. Fighting those _kids_ felt like a waste of time. What were we accomplishing? I mean, think about it! It's just like an anime, the "bad guys" come in and then the "heroes" win.

I thought I was doing right by the Faunus. _I thought._ That phrase kept me up at night sometimes. I would always wonder what would have happened if I never started this crime circuit. Well, I think I can safely say I wouldn't have a mug shot, or met Cinder. Which right now I can't even think of a world without her.

Cinder and I got married only a month ago. November is such a weird time of year. Its always cold, but then it can get really warm. I never understood why November spited me. Anyway, now Cinder and I are on our first Honey Moon. We found a Japanese style hot spring in Vale. The owners were nice enough to offer us a free night's stay for one night of our choice. Naturally we picked near the holidays. In fact, it was Christmas.

Cinder was excited, she shrieked with joy the moment we got out of the car and wrapped me in a hug. "This is amazing." She said with such zest you would think she built the place with her own hands.

"Yeah. It truly is. I think this is better than what we did do." I placed my arm around her shoulder and pulled her in. "I think anything is better than what we did." She whispered into my ear as she pulled my neck to kiss me. This kiss lasted a blissful few seconds.

"So!" Cinder twirled her dress. Man, she loved that dress. I would have thought she would have given it up when we left, but nope. She's still got it on, and it still suits her perfectly. "What should we do first?" "Go inside." I said with a slight hint of sarcasm, I was hoping it was just enough to make her notice.

"Pssh! Hey, I'm hot enough! We could stay out here all day." "No." I said looking at her with a half stern half joking face. "Fine." It sounded like she was actually defeated about that… Well then…

"Room for Mr. and Mrs. Torchwick please." I said stopping at the counter. "Ah, Roman how are you?" The lady who attended our wedding said coming out from behind the counter. "Just fine, thank you again for the free stay." "It's our pleasure! Please, this way. I will show to your room." I gestured for the lady to lead the way.

"This is _really _nice." I heard Cinder confirm from behind us. "The man who reviewed us gave us four stars. We were short one category for five, we are extremely short handed right now." "Five stars... Wow. That makes this place seem more expensive than it is."

"That's our problem." She confirmed. "They see the five stars and think it's unaffordable. It's sad to see all of those people just walk past the door. We wanted to make this place seem more like a home than where someone lived, so the prices are low and we try to do our best for each customer." "Well, for what ever it's worth I'll recommend this place to my co-workers." "That means a lot actually. Thank you."

The three arrived at their room, 205. The resort was pretty big, but it's all on one floor. The people who own the inn have a full house on the second floor. Cinder was the first to enter, she gasped right away. You could see the shock and amazement in her eyes. "This... is… _Gorgeous._"

"I will leave you two to your leisure." The girl bowed shut the door and walked out. "Roman." Cinder looked at me with one of her more serious faces. "_Minibar._" _'It's going to be one of those nights, isn't it?' _ I let out a small sigh. "You know you don't handle your liquor well." I reminded her. "I know. But it's _our_ vacation. So _we_ should have some fun."

"Just, save it for later okay?" I smiled at her. I worry about her when she has a hang over. I don't know what to do and she feels terrible. Often I don't know what to say to comfort her. I wouldn't go so far as to say I'm awkward, just… Nervous? Yeah, that's a good way to put it.

Night soon fell on the small resort; Cinder was even more energetic than when we started packing. "You know, I heard our little Emerald got herself a friend." "What do you mean friend?" "I mean _a date_." "Do you know who-" Cinder pressed her right index finger up to my lips before I could finish. "Today. It's just us. No one else. I shouldn't have brought it up. Sorry. But, tonight is only us." I smiled and she retracted her arm.

"Let's go eat." She said with a satisfied giggle. "Okay." I agreed plainly. I feel like I don't talk enough, although I like hearing Cinder's voice. It brings me peace I guess you could say. "Actually, I'm going to put my bag away. You go ahead and I'll meet you down there. Okay?" "Okay." She said happily walking out the door and shutting it behind her.

I finished putting my extra suits in the closet fairly quick, and head towards the door. "I told you this place would be nice. You should trust me more!" Unmistakable, Emerald was here too. I open the door. "Hi Emerald I didn't know you were-" I realize my mistake. Emerald's "friend" just happened to be a familiar red hooded girl. But this time she had on a red rose pattern robe.

"Oh… Hi Red." As soon as I uttered the words there was a giant red scythe in my face. "Whoa! Whoa! Hey! I'm a good guy now!" Emerald whispered something into Ruby's ear and she put her scythe away. I breathed a huge sigh of relief. "So… Are you two…" "A couple. Yes." Emerald answered with a head nod. "I didn't know you were…" "Lesbian, yeah. Deal with it." "Whoa. Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Well, I support it. Have fun you two. I have to go."

The two waved good-bye to me and I walked off. I sped down to the giant mess hall. I saw Cinder sitting in a corner alone. She looked really sad. When I first met her she did this… A lot. I was always worried about her. She seemed introverted and quiet but when she was excited or motivated she would break that mentality completely. I hated it, I hated seeing her like that.

I quickly walked over to her. "Hey Cinder. Sorry it took me a while." "Its okay." She said quietly taking a bite of sushi. "Hey. Are you okay?" "You're going to leave me aren't you?" She said again quietly. A tear ran down her face. Just what was she thinking about that whole time. "I would never leave you!" Luckily the place was loud enough not to draw too much attention to me.

I pulled Cinder into a tight embrace. "No. I'll never leave you. Even if I have to go back to my old life. I never want to leave you. I want to be with you. I never want you to be alone again." Cinder started crying into my shoulder. I could feel her tears slowly start to seep through my over coat. "Shhh. Hey. It's okay." She looked up at me with mascara smeared from the tears. "Here" I said pulling out a handkerchief.

She wiped the smudges away with a little direction from me. "Are you okay now honey?" I asked trying to sound as comforting as possible. She sniffled. "Yeah. I'm fine now." The whole encounter lasted a few minuets. "Do you want to finish dinner here or go back to the room?" "Here is fine." She sniffled again.

We ate our meal in silence, minus an arm. I kept one of my hands on top of her's. Why? Who knows? It just felt right. Cinder seemed to lighten up as she ate. Regaining her energy. It can't be easy being her. This is why I married her I guess. I wanted to help her, not only that but I wanted to make her happy. I mean sometimes I don't know if she's putting up with me or I'm putting up with her.

I guess that's what marriage is, I also gave up smoking in the time we've been married. That… was… an adventure to say the least. I was very irritable but then she came in the room and just sat by me and I felt my anger go down little by little. As my anger lowered I felt happy. Happy she was just in the room. I still kept my lighter. I'll flick it on some times and just look at it. That lighter I've kept with me for who knows how long.

Cinder finished her meal and stared at me. I was deep in thought and she knew it. She leaned over to me and put her head on my shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" She asked. When she asked she had these puppy dog eyes. Ones that you couldn't help but give into. "Just thinking about how much I love you." I replied. The answer made Cinder blush. Yes. _The _Cinder Fall now Torchwick, was blushing. I don't even know how it was possible for her _to _blush. Wait. Yes I did. When I purposed to her. Yeah, then she was a _very _bright shade of red. It was cute.

"Shall we go back?" She asked me. "I don't see why not." I shrugged and got up offering her a hand. "Well, aren't you being a gentleman tonight?" I laughed at her little jab. "Someone has to be. And I'd rather it be me." Yes I do have an ego okay? I was a crime lord for crying out loud. I have a free ego pass in my back pocket!

We arrived back to the room. I checked the door number to make sure. _205_. Good, we're in the right place. "What? Were you worried we got the wrong room?" "I can never be too sure around you." I laughed. "Hey!" Cinder put on a pout face, puffed cheek and all. "Let's just say its revenge for tomorrow." "What? Why tomorrow…. Oh."

Yep she remembered there was a minibar and was now set _not _to forget about it. A really dumb grin came across her face. You could tell what she was thinking. "Let's get to it then!" She cheered opening the minibar. "Dear god. Its completely full." I grimaced. "This is going to be fun." I sat down cross-legged, to my surprise Cinder sat in my lap. "What are you…" For the second time that night she shushed me with her finger.

While I enjoy looking at the back of Cinder's head. I would rather see her face. Luckily she is very light, so I lifted her by the arms and set her beside me. She tilted her head in question. "Now I can see your face." I answered. The girl was already buzzed you could see it.

"Now Roman! I don't want to see you getting to friendly with that hostess!" Or was she drunk? I couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. "Please. I only have eyes for you. You know that." Cinder giggled with delight. Seriously? Is she drunk or not? I really can't tell.

I finished the current beer I had in my hands, and as soon as Cinder heard me put down the can, another one was in front of me. At this point, Cinder was completely hammered. I could tell, she had a _very _dumb grin on her face like she was attempting a bone-threatening stunt at a party. She looked at me and surprise, surprise, the grin widened to a full smile.

At that moment I heard the door open. "Hey guys I wanted to…" Cinder tackled me to the ground with that smile on her face. "… Say hello." Emerald finished. "Is she always like this?" She asked scanning the room seeing a half empty whiskey bottle on the table. "Yeah." I agreed while I shrugged. Cinder nuzzled into my neck and refused to leave. "Well Emerald. I don't know if you'd rather stay and watch her drunken antics or return to the girl waiting for you. But the choice is yours. But thanks for stopping by."

"Yeah…" She had a concerned look on her face but slowly backed out of the room and shut the door. Now, to return my full attention to Cinder. "Off." I told her. "No!" She booed. "Cinder, please get off." "No!" She booed again. My wife is no a complete child. "Cinder. Get. Off." I said as I revered the roles, now Cinder was under me. I had her arms pinned so she couldn't counter my counter. It seemed mean, but I had to do it. Other wise I'm pretty sure she would have kept me pinned down all night, probably for the rest of the morning.

Cinder smiled as if she was super pleased with herself. "Would you like to open the gift I got you?" "You got me a gift?!" She yelled in excitement. "Of course I did." I smiled. I let her up; she quickly sat up with excitement. I went to the closet and brought out a small box wrapped in red paper.

"Oh… Wait… I'm sorry. I didn't get you anything." Cinder said with a sad face. "It's alright. I just wanted to get you something special." I handed her the wrapped box. She slowly opened it. She got down to the ox and with a shaking hand opened it. It was a small music box.

It had a small picture of the forever fall forest painted into it, it looked very realistic, then a ballerina in the middle. It played a slow melody as the ballerina went through its mechanical motions. Cinder held a hand to her mouth and there were tears coming down her face. She had sobered up the moment she heard the first note of the melody. "This…" She sniffled. "This is beautiful Roman!" She yelled.

She jumped over to me and held me in an embrace. This was different from her drunken tackle. I wasn't on the floor, she had a genuine smile on her face, and the hug was meaningful. I could feel the emotions she felt just by the strength of her hug. "Nothing… Nothing makes me happier than when you do something like this for me. No one has really done anything this special for me. Maybe the bought dinner for me on my birthday… But this… this is so special. Like it was made for me."

Cinder was again crying for the second time tonight, but this time… this time it was out of joy. Not fear, not a lack of hope. Genuine joy. Moments like this make me happy. It's like finding that one leaf in a field of snow. That one flower in the middle of the concrete.

Like a candle in the winter, warm and bright. Hope giving and inspiring.


End file.
